


bath time cuddles

by heyitshex



Series: ryukita's slice of life [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Kitagawa Yusuke, Body Worship, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Nothing Hurts, POV Kitagawa Yusuke, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kitagawa Yusuke, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: Ryuji and Yusuke enjoy their post-coital bath time cuddling in their new home.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: ryukita's slice of life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977205
Kudos: 31





	bath time cuddles

“Can we stay here a bit longer, Yusuke?”

Blinking blearily, I realize the comforting weight of Ryuji’s torso against mine as we relax in the bathtub caused me to drift off. The heat of the water and the scent of his freshly washed hair have that effect on me often. Rolling my shoulders, I kiss the top of his head and nuzzle into his bleached locks. The soft flush of pink in his skin from the heat beckons me to trace my fingers along his shoulder. I commit the contours of his musculature to memory as I touch him. _Utterly beautiful._

“Mm,” I hum, nodding and yawning with a groggy smile. “Yes. Just don’t let me doze off again. You know how a little post-coital cuddle in the bath affects me…”

“I’ll try not to,” he chuckles. “But you look so cute when you close your eyes and smile like that.”

Warmth rises to my cheeks, and I’m thankful that I can use the bath as an excuse as I loop my arms around him. I note the little red marks on his neck and shoulder, decorating him so elegantly. “My, my. I believe this is my best work,” I joke, dotting little kisses along the abused skin. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I? I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Ryuji wrinkles his nose up at me, arms and legs wrapped around my waist as he raises his head from my shoulder. “You are a _perverted little shit_ ,” he taunts, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. “But you didn’t hurt me. I like them. Gives me a little shiver when I get dressed the morning after.”

“Well, you can’t necessarily admonish me,” I challenge, tracing the curve of his ear with my lips. “The way you writhe and wiggle every time I bite down is just **_too endearing_** —” My hands roam lower, exploring the expanse of his back until my fingers trace the swell of his ass beneath the water. “I quite like the ones I left on your thighs too. Do you look at them also when you get dressed in the morning?”

“Yusuke!” he scolds, shuddering in my arms as pink paints his face. The little jerk of his hips creates ripples on the water’s surface. “C-cut it out. You know it’s _embarrassing_ to me when you talk about it.”

“Oh yes, I **do** know.” _Mission accomplished._ Every inch of his skin grows that perfect, satisfying shade of cerise. My thumb and forefinger catch his chin, turning his head so our eyes meet. The tip of my nose bumps against his cheek as I lean in to nuzzle along his soft skin, planting kisses all the way to the corner of his mouth. “I adore the way your skin turns such a _darling shade of rose_ when you blush. I think I’ll embarrass you as much as I like, hm?”

“Sh-shut up, asshole,” he huffs, blushing brighter and pressing his lips against mine in a silencing kiss.

I gladly oblige him. I need not tease him any longer as I enjoy the suppleness of his lips caressing mine. My reward for my misdeeds is painted all over his skin.


End file.
